<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a dream is a wish (your heart makes) by peterbparker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101540">a dream is a wish (your heart makes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparker/pseuds/peterbparker'>peterbparker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>glass slipper [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAAH THEY ARE SO ADORABLE, Avengers Family, Bucky is a Disney prince!, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cinderella Elements, Disney, Disney World &amp; Disneyland, Family Vacation to Disney World, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shrunkyclunks, Steve is good friends with all Avengers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pretty much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparker/pseuds/peterbparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in love,” Steve whined. “I’m so fucking in love.”</p><p>“We know, buddy,” Clint sighed. “We know.”</p><p>“He said I looked beautiful.”</p><p>“Yep, we heard.” Clint continued to pat his back.</p><p>“He kissed my hand!”</p><p>“He kissed all our hands,” Nat drawled, sitting down next to Steve. “You aren’t special, Rogers.”</p><p> </p><p>or; the one where Tony takes the Avengers on a family vacation to Disney World and Steve finally meets his Prince Charming. Literally. Bucky Barnes works as Prince Charming at Disney World.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>glass slipper [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a dream is a wish (your heart makes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI!!</p><p>couple of things:<br/>- tw: vomiting that is not explicit and implied sexual content that is NOT explicit or graphic in any way</p><p>- please excuse inaccuracies with Disney World, i've taken artistic liberties. the last time i went i was a very smol bean and don't remember much apart from how awesome it was (also apparently it's rare for prince charming to be spotted but shhh)</p><p>other than that, enjoy this very self-indulgent fic. fluffy and cute shrunkyclunks is my weakness &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*★～☆・:.*♕*.:・☆～★*</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had mentioned it to him once after Steve coached him out of the lab at some ungodly hour after Tony had been on a forty-eight-hour lockdown working on something that would either end or save the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s arm was around Tony’s waist, taking much of the mechanic’s weight as his head lolled onto Steve’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to baby me, Capsicle,” Tony mumbled as they staggered out of the elevator onto Tony’s suite at the Compound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve huffed and pulled Tony tighter against him. “Maybe I wouldn’t have to baby you if you’d fucking look after yourself more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony bopped him on the nose. “Someone’s angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d be less angry if you didn’t lie to us about your whereabouts,” Steve rolled his eyes, kicking open Tony’s bedroom door. “Seriously, Tony. Peter thought you were with Pepper, Pepper though you were with Peter and the rest of us thought you were with Rhodey. If it wasn’t for Jarvis hacking his own firewall you would have stayed in the lab until you passed out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes, probably from both Steve’s words and because Steve took Tony’s shoes off. “I’ve gone longer than forty-eight hours without sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know, Tones,” Steve pulled the blanket over his friend and tucked it under his chin. “Doesn’t mean you should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony huffed but didn’t protest as he snuggled under the covers. It was a testament to how far Tony had come in his life when he didn’t fight sleep. Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead and was about to walk away when Tony spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go to Disney World.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed and shook his head, slowly closing the door as he answered back, “Sure thing, Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony followed through on his sleep deprivation declaration much to Steve’s surprise, who had thought it was a weird thought for Tony to have just as he drifted off to sleep. Steve found himself two weeks later with Cinderella-themed Mickey Mouse ears on his head, eating an ice cream shaped like Mickey’s head, in line for Space Mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it wise to eat ice cream before we go on a rollercoaster?” Sam asked, sporting his own hot pink Mickey Mouse ears and watching Steve and Peter apprehensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head, ice cream on his chin. As he spoke, Tony reached over to fix the Captain America themed Mickey Mouse ears that Peter had bought to piss Tony off. “It’s no different from swinging around after eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or jumping out of planes,” Steve chimed in and received a glare from Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll take photos when you’re puking afterwards,” Nat huffed as they all moved up the Fast Pass line, the large family in front of them jumping on the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Steve ignored their comments and continued to eat their ice creams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we hit up Fantasy Land after this and get some pictures with some princesses,” Clint jumped around them, already high on sugar from the five Micky ice creams he had consumed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat smirked. She and Clint were wearing his and her wedding Mickey Mouse ears, which she got a kick out of whenever someone congratulated them on their wedding. She’d smile sweetly and loudly kiss Clint on the cheek as the others watch her horrified. “Maybe Steve will be able to find his Prince Charming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rolled his eyes and didn’t dignify them with a response as they all started to laugh. Ever since he had bought the Cinderella-themed ears last week during their first day at the park, they’d been cracking jokes left, right and centre about him finding his Prince Charming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whilst Steve thought it would be nice if he had a Prince Charming, he was over the jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than that, their holiday had been super fun and relaxing. They had already covered Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios in their first week, and still had three weeks to go. They went on every ride they could and met as many characters as possible, and thanks to Tony buying Fast Passes, the wait times had been shorter than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Steve was being honest, he was probably at his happiest in a very long time. He was pretty content with his life. He had amazing family and friends, and he was doing well in the new century. His job was hard, and it had started to wear on him a little, retirement a wiggling worm in the back of his brain, but it was still rewarding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But being with his family, relaxed and without responsibilities, in the happiest place on earth? Yeah, Steve was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention his love for all things Disney.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disney was pretty new when Steve was a teenager and he remembered sneaking into the pictures with his ma to watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs when it first came out. He remembered being fascinated by the moving pictures and the beautiful drawings. Sarah Rogers had remarked he had stars in his eyes when they snuck back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His love for Disney didn’t die with him in the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disney movies were one of the popular culture phenomena that didn’t want to make Steve curl into a ball and never see the sky again. He jumped at the chance to watch all the movies, some Avengers joining him here and there. Years after he had gotten out of the ice he still puts on a Disney movie regularly. One of his running playlists is filled with Disney music, much to the amusement of Natasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And being in the parks was so much fun. After getting over the capitalism and nauseating happiness of the employees, he was having a fucking fantastic time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat took pictures of Peter and Steve hunched over trash cans after Space Mountain and sent it to all Avengers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Peter and Steve were feeling better, they split off into smaller groups. Clint, Steve and Nat went off to find some princesses to get photos with, Sam, Tony and Peter going back to the Buzz Lightyear game. Other Avengers were scattered around the park too, making their way through the rides and attractions at different paces. They had decided at the start of the trip they’d do the same park each day but split off into smaller groups every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, if over ten Avengers were spotted in the middle of Magic Kingdom, it would cause chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to find Princess Fairytale Hall. When Clint saw the sign on what princesses were in, he started to howl with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cap!” He shrieked and Steve could feel peoples stares as Clint nearly fell to the ground in laughter. “Look who we’re gonna meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was blushing but resolutely did not look at the sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat nudged him in the ribs as she walked past to join the much smaller Fast Pass line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve followed a smirking Nat and a laughing Clint and waited the short twenty minutes to meet Princess Belle, Princess Tiana, and Prince Charming, not acknowledging his sweaty palms that should not have been sweaty in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met Belle first, who congratulated Clint and Nat on their wedding thinking they were married because of their Mickey ears. Steve was a little uncomfortable how quickly his friends latched onto each other, gushing about their small, intimate wedding in Southern accents. Belle asked Steve if he was there and before he could firmly say no, he had not, Nat ruffled his hair and told Belle that he was the cutest page boy there ever was. Steve desperately looked for an exit, but there wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiana recognised who they were the moment they walked into the room and because she had to stay in character, she didn’t say anything. Steve could tell she was kind of freaking out, but she did a good job of keeping it together. She even managed to have a quick waltz with a stumbling Steve when they someone got onto the topic of dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The park employee took their photo and Steve was still overcoming his embarrassment over his sailor's mouth in front of a princess that he completely forgot who was in the next room until the park employee opened the door and said, “Prince Charming is waiting for you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve ignored Natasha’s smirk and Clint’s wiggling eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped into the room that was much like the previous ones with Belle and Tiana. It was sort of shaped like an octagon, dark oak panels along the wall with a fake window to their left. The floor matched the walls, but there was a deep blue rug, interwoven with golden spirals, in the centre of the room. The room was warm, and regal, and gave the perfect backdrop to meet some of the most popular Disney characters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new park employee was standing opposite the window, camera slung around her neck. She gave them a big smile and welcomed them, gesturing to the man standing in front of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming hadn’t turned to look at them yet but was waving goodbye to the little girl whose parents were ushering her out the other door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve allowed himself the chance to appreciate the red form-fitting pants and white coat with red shoulders pads and golden tassels on a lean body before Prince Charming turned around and Steve nearly collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was <em>beautiful</em>. His dark brown hair, that looked so fluffy, was close-cropped on the sides, a little curly at the top with some product to style it to one side. He had a large, memorising, blinding smile on his face, stretching his pink lips, showing a dimple on his chin, highlighting his strong jaw, his high cheekbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the man spoke did Steve realise he was gapping like a fish and not breathing, standing off near the door away from Clint and Nat who had walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the man smiled, bowing slightly to Natasha. He kissed her hand when she held it out for him. “What is your name, fair maiden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natasha,” she smiled sweetly at him, and his eyes widened a little bit in recognition before he schooled his shock and turned to Clint. “And you, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint stuck out his hand and Prince Charming's lips twitched, but he bowed and kissed Clint’s knuckles too. “Clint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Steve was blushing like a tomato because Prince Charming was looking at him now. Steve took a staggering step towards the man, numbly holding his hand out. Prince Charming's smile somehow grew as he looked at Steve, bowing and kissing Steve’s knuckles. Steve’s breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your name?” Prince Charming whispered. His voice was like chocolate syrup, filling Steve’s veins until he felt heavy and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gulped. Nat and Clint snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming straightened, still blinding Steve with his smile, one arm behind his back and the other folded in front of him. He looked just like a prince. “It’s wonderful to meet you all. Have you enjoyed your stay in this kingdom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, very much,” Nat exaggeratedly nodded her head, linking her arms through Clint and leaving Steve to clasp his own hands out of fear they would reach forward and touch the prince’s hair. “Stevie here just finished vomiting after Space Mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve flushed an embarrassing shade of red, cursing both Natasha and his Irish complexion internally. He was glad when Nat’s comment made Prince Charming make eye contact with Steve, eyes shining in amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue. The most stunning blue Steve had ever seen. When he looked into those eyes he felt the sunrise, the birds sing, the wind whistle. He felt like he was floating and sinking into an abyss of happiness. Blue like the vast ocean, a raging storm, the peaceful sky. Steve felt as though he was drowning in the possibilities of what those eyes had to offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I will have to set out after this Space Mountain and honour you, Stevie,” the nickname rolling off Prince Charming’s tongue was honey to Steve’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessary,” Steve choked out, and for a lack of something better to do with his hands, he fixed his ears on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming’s eyes widened. “Why, your ears do look like my princess’ dress. Did you happen to steal them from her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes widened. “No! No, of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming’s eyes shone with amusement. “No? Well, that’s good then. I wouldn’t want to beat you in a duel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d be able to win a duel,” Steve bristled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming titled his head to the side, eyes slowly roaming over Steve’s body. Steve blushed again but didn’t shy away from the very much wanted attention. “Hmm, perhaps another day. For now, let’s take a picture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Steve found himself with one arm around Nat’s waist, the other around Prince Charming’s. He smelt ridiculously good and when he placed his hand on the small of Steve’s back, the flash went off from the photographer. Steve would have to make sure that the photo would stay out of his friend's hands, purely because of Steve’s red face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T’was lovely meeting you,” Clint bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming smirked and bowed. “And you, Sir Clint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat curtsied, Charming returning it before it was Steve’s turn to say goodbye. Steve smiled when they made eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming’s cheeks had a tint of pink to them as he spoke. “I do wish to say you look as beautiful as my princess in her dress when wearing those ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was dying. His heart was beating too fast and his palms were way too clammy and it was way too hot in that little room. He felt his soul leave his body as Charming smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he flirting with Steve?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Steve stuttered out. “Have a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Stevie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a final smile, Steve turned around and followed a laughing Clint and Nat into the outside park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately walked to a bench close by, afraid his legs would give out from under him. He collapsed, resting his head between his knees and didn’t even jump when Clint placed a comforting hand on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love,” Steve whined. “I’m so fucking in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know, buddy,” Clint sighed. “We know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said I looked beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, we heard.” Clint continued to pat his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kissed my hand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kissed all our hands,” Nat drawled, sitting down next to Steve. “You aren’t special, Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pouted, bringing his head up to look at his friends. “Is it pathetic that I want to go back and see him again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nat!” Clint’s hand was now patting Steve’s head, who’s pout had turned even bigger. “It’s true love. Let the boy be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s go find the rest of our loser family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was buzzing the rest of the day. He was a live wire, thrumming with electricity, ready to burst at the smallest thing. He felt alive, his skin was crawling, a constant thud of his heart working overtime ringing in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam clapped him on the back, Steve nearly jumping out of his skin, as they headed out of the park and to a restaurant for dinner. “You okay, man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Steve stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked if you were okay,” Sam squeezed his shoulder and then dropped his hand. He had his <em>i’m-really-concerned-about-you-steve</em> face on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Steve lied, looking ahead as Peter said something and Tony threw his head back in laughter. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been acting weird since after Space Mountain,” Sam said softly. “Did we take it too far when we were teasing you? You know we mean nothing by it, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve said, absently, as he turned his head sharply at a man who walked past them with the same hairstyle as Prince Charming. Steve kept his head turned to watch the man as they walked, hoping for a flash of a stunning smile or paralysing blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Steve. What the fuck is up?” Sam snapped, looking around wildly for the cause of Steve’s weird behaviour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed and turned back around, disappointed that the man wasn’t Prince Charming. He chewed on his lip for a moment before speaking. “You can keep a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam titled his head to the side, hands in his jacket's pockets. “You meet-”, his eyes widened, and he completely stopped walking. “You meet someone?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes widened, shooting a look to see that their friends hadn’t stopped and were continuing to walk towards the Mexican restaurant. “Jesus Christ, Sam. Keep it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Sam said, not sorry at all. “I’m just a little confused. You’re saying you met someone. Someone as in someone you wanna fuck someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Preferably spend the rest of my life someone,” Steve said, not caring for the dramatics at all because it felt like the planets had finally aligned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes widened. “Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, holy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Sam said, smiling, rubbing his hands together in front of him. “What’s their name? Where are they from? Who are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Steve’s silence, Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “You did talk to them, right? Or was this a ‘make eye contact with someone once’ kinda situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did talk to him!” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Charming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Sam,” Steve flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam abruptly stopped laughing, his hands squeezing Steve’s arms. “His name is Prince Charming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, I actually don’t know his name,” Steve frowned. “I wonder what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told you his name was Prince Charming?” Sam had his <em>i-think-you’re-an-idiot-but-i-won’t-say-it-to-your-face</em> face on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Steve shrugged. “He works as Prince Charming at the park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Sam groaned and banged his forehead against Steve’s chest a couple of times. “You met Prince Charming, once, for a photo and now you want to marry him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve paused. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, white boy,” Sam patted Steve’s cheek condescendingly. “Your heart is a fickle thing, is it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have seen him!” Steve protested, walking behind Sam as they followed the footpath. “He’s gorgeous, Sam. I felt my soul leave my body. And he was so nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a prince at Disney World. That’s his job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he said I was beautiful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stopped and turned around to look at Steve. “He what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ninety-nine per cent sure he was flirting with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Sam mused, eyeing Steve. He nodded his head in the direction their friends had taken off. “Let’s go eat our weight in tacos and then tomorrow you’re going to introduce me to your Prince Charming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*★～☆・:.*♕*.:・☆～★*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to Sam’s word, they got in line at Princess Fairytale Hall the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was bouncing on the balls of his feet, Sam sipping from a coffee and watching him with annoyance and amusement. They had only two people in front of them before it was their turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Sam stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle and Tiana weren’t there, but Ariel and Rapunzel. They were both as sweet and funny as the princesses as before and didn’t comment as Steve kept shooting glances at the door. Sam was his usual charming self and undercut any awkwardness that Steve created.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was once again buzzing as the park employee opened the door and Prince Charming turned around towards them, greeting them with a smile that froze on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hel-oh!” he said, eyes a little wide. “Stevie. You’re back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Steve flushed, stepping into the room, ignoring Sam’s pointed look at the nickname. “I, uh, brought a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming tore his gaze away from Steve after a few beats to look at Sam and then seemed to remember himself. He stepped forward, shaking Sam’s hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, friend of Steve. I’m Prince Charming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard,” Sam muttered underneath his breath, Charming’s cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. “I’m Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great to see you, Sam,” Charming turned to Steve. “Have any problems with that foe, Space Mountain, today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed. “No, not today. This is actually the first stop for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming’s lips twitched. “To see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Steve smirked. “I have quite the crush on Ariel, did you know? She has the prettiest blue eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming flushed and looked down at his shoes, before peering up at Steve through his eyelashes. Steve’s breath caught in his throat. “Does she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve only nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam huffed next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The photographer cleared her throat and Charming jumped a little, looking over at the photographer with pink cheeks. “Right, sorry.” he turned to Sam and Steve. “Would you like a photo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and slipped an arm around Charming’s waist, hand resting lightly on his side. Sam was to the other side of Charming, rolling his eyes as Steve leaned closer to Charming than what was strictly necessary. The flash went off and then Steve frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was truly great to see you again, Stevie,” Charming smiled, but it wasn’t as bright as before. “I hope you have a wonderful day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes. “We’ll be back tomorrow,” he said, clapping Steve on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming raised his eyebrows at Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded. “Only if that’s okay with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than okay with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Steve whispered, stepping back towards the exit door. He waved and then felt like an idiot for waving, but then Prince Charming giggled and waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closed behind them with a click and Steve sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head up, the sun warming his skin. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to feel,” Sam said slowly. When Steve cracked an eye open to look at him, he was rubbing his forehead with both his hands. “On the one hand, I’m happy you’re happy. He seems interested in you as much as you are him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve brightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Sam emphasised. “You don’t even know him, Steve. What are you going to do, visit him every day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Steve grinned. “Until I work up the courage to ask for his number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hummed. “Just remember this is his job, okay? Just try not to jump him only for a little kid to walk in and be scarred for life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed happily, imagining what his Prince Charming’s lips would feel like on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go find Nat. She’s the only sane one here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*★～☆・:.*♕*.:・☆～★*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Steve waxed poetry about Prince Charming’s smile, his eyes, his lips. His friends watched him around the table with varying degrees of happiness, amusement and disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know in the fairytales when the princess meets the prince?” Steve asked, gesturing with his nearly empty glass of soft drink. “And the birds sing, and the music swells and you can just see how happy she is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Steve,” Wanda rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me. I’m the princess and he’s my prince.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*★～☆・:.*♕*.:・☆～★*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Bruce and Thor tagged along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered Prince Charming’s room, he squeaked, his eyes a little wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi again,” Steve gestured to his friends. “These are my friends Thor and Bruce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming’s wide eyes turned to Steve and he raised his eyebrows, trying to convey something to Steve. Steve thought it might have been in shock or anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned, but Prince Charming seemed to remember he had a job and stepped forward, shaking Bruce’s hand. Thor batted his hands away and picked him up in a hug, Charming’s feet hanging off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is lovely to meet you!” Thor boomed. “Steve has told us much about your eyes and smile and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Steve nearly shouted, prying Thor’s hands off Prince Charming. Prince Charming’s face was a little red as Steve straightened out the golden tassels and shoulder pads. “That’s enough, Thor, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor grinned like he knew exactly what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Stevie,” Charming whispered, taking Steve’s hand from where it was trying to fix the tassel perfectly, squeezing it before dropping it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Thor and Bruce and asked a generic question that had them answering it. Pretty quickly they had to get their photo. Steve found himself pressed up against Prince Charming again, who let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, pal?” Steve asked quietly when the photographer had to fix something with the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming shot him a look from the corner of his eyes. “Am I okay, Steve? You literally brought Thor and Bruce Banner. I am definitely not okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s heart leapt into his throat and he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Charming turned a little more towards him, cheeks pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are so hot,” he whispered. “Thor’s muscles could bring me back to life straight after they killed me because they are so amazing wrapped around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned, torn because he wanted that attention from Prince Charming, but this was Charming dropping the act and showing Steve a little of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow can you bring Black Widow? My gay heart cannot take this level of hotness again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming’s eyes flickered to his face and he froze before turning his head fully to look at Steve, his lips growing into a smile. “Are you jealous, Stevie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve spluttered, turning to the photographer who had finally fixed the camera, forcing a smile on his face. “No, of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming huffed but smiled for the photo. He stepped away from Steve to say goodbye to Thor and Bruce, allowing Steve to let out a breath of relief. Charming was so warm against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door into the room opened and a young family stepped through. Charming quickly wrapped his arms around Steve in a hug goodbye, Steve’s hands coming to the prince’s waist immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Stevie,” Charming whispered into his ear, making Steve shiver. “Your arms are the only ones I want to be wrapped around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Steve could respond, Prince Charming was pulling back and turning towards the young family, bowing to the little boy in a Cinderella dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve flushed but followed his friends out the door, turning back at the last second to see Charming already looking at him. He winked and smiled as the little boy said something, his attention drawn away from Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had to take some deep breaths before he could go back to the main group, Thor and Bruce laughing next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*★～☆・:.*♕*.:・☆～★*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You nearly killed my friend yesterday,” was the first thing Nat said as they walked into Prince Charming’s room the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve squeaked, Charming raising his eyebrows in question. “Did I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our boy doesn’t really know what to do with himself,” Nat said, slipping an arm around Charming’s waist, Charming doing the same to her. “I’m surprised he manages to get through the day, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that I am a very good functioning member of society,” Steve said, crossing his arms at the two people watching him with amusement. “I pay taxes, I brush my teeth, I have a regular grocery store, I have a job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming laughed. “A very normal job, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugged, his lips twitching. “What’s not normal about running around with the American flag strapped to your back and punching Nazi’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming laughed again, throwing his head back. Steve watched transfixed as his throat moved, the light illuminating his skin. He imagined what it would feel and look like to kiss and bruise it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat was watching him watch Prince Charming laugh. She was smirking. Steve flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want a photo,” Nat said, holding her other arm around. Steve walked over and she wrapped her arm around his waist, so she was in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned to the photographer and Steve was glad that it was the same girl every day. He couldn’t imagine what it would look like to a new photographer when Charming hugged him goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*★～☆・:.*♕*.:・☆～★*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next three days, Steve went and saw Prince Charming every morning, with Wanda, Sam and Clint each day. Each interaction started and ended with a hug and consisted of a photo and some flirting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt sick with butterflies every time he thought about the prince. He imagined his feelings bubbling out of his mouth and into the air every time he remembered their interactions, at his flirty smile, his wink, his mouth on Steve’s knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve constantly felt like he was in a bubble, flying high and choking on fairy floss, his eyes sparkling like glitter and his heart exploding like fireworks. He thought about kissing Prince Charming every other second or going out for dinner with him and learning to know the real man. Steve had caught glimpses of the real person behind the prince act and he was hooked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their planned day to go to Epcot, but after frowning so hard at breakfast, Tony stood up from his chair and pointed his fork full of Mickey waffle at Steve’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that!” he said, squinting at Steve. “Stop frowning! You looked like we killed your puppy or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint pouted. “But we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony huffed and sat back down. “It’s one day, Capsicle. You can go one day without seeing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned harder, pushing his waffle around his plate. “But it’s not just one day. For the entire week we’re gonna be going to Epcot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groaned, throwing his head back. “Oh my god. Is this what I’m like when Pepper’s away on business?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” everyone at the table said, including Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes, scratching at his temple for a second, his eyes flickering between Peter and Steve. “Okay. Fine. I have an idea. You and Peter can go see your boy and then you can meet us at Epcot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Peter both brightened. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes. “If you want to, Pete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was already nodding. “Yes, yes, yes. I’ve been wanting to meet him for ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gave them both a kiss on the forehead when they said goodbye at the bus stop, the others headed for Epcot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t kill my kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t!” Steve said, grabbing Peter’s arm and dragging him onto the bus to Magic Kingdom as soon as the doors opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Magic Kingdom not too long after, and they immediately set out for Princess Fairytale Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve immediately went to go to the Fast Pass line, but Peter’s hand shot out and he quickly gripped Steve’s arm, stopping him from walking any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brooklyn, look,” Peter said, pointing to the sign at the start of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion but he looked up at the sign, his heart falling to the ground as comprehension set in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Steve said softly, rereading the sign. “No. Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not here today,” Peter said sadly, squeezing Steve’s arm. “Cinderella’s taken his spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s heart broke slightly, his happy mood dissipating so quickly his shoulders slumped with the weight of his disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he gasped, looking at the ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up at Peter a few moments later the kid was looking at him with sympathetic eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Steve said, straightening and rubbing his eyes. “We better go to Epcot then. Your old man will be missing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t say anything but followed Steve as they started to walk to the exit. Suddenly, Peter’s head shot up and he quickly jumped towards a park employee that was sweeping up some rubbish nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned and quickly walked after the kid, who had introduced himself to the employee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Sorry to disrupt you but I was wondering if you know where Prince Charming is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve spluttered but the park employee grinned. “I’m more than happy to help!” he said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “Let me just check the prince’s schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s usually in Princess Fairytale Hall,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But he’s not there today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The park employee, with the name tag that said Felix, hummed. “Yes, he has been recently, but they sometimes move them around so they aren’t stuck in the same building all day every day, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found him!” Felix grinned, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Do you have a park map? I can show you where he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pulled his park map from his Avengers themed backpack, and Felix pointed to the gazebo where Prince Charming would be for the next hour or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both thanked him profusely and as they walked in the direction Felix had told them to, Steve had the pep in his step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the gazebo, there was a line with no Fast Pass system to get ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve estimated maybe a twenty to thirty-minute wait as they walked over to the end of the line, Peter frowning, “Guess we are commoners again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve didn't bother to tell Peter off. Steve was sad he’d have to wait to see Prince Charming too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They distracted each other with a game of I Spy whilst they waited. Steve was still practically bouncing when they got to the front of the line, now suddenly realising that they were outside, and everyone could see their interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming smiled brightly once he saw them. “Stevie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Steve stepped forward and didn’t hesitate to return the hug Charming gave him. “This is Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Peter gushed, hugging Prince Charming quickly. “We were so sad when we read the sign and it said you weren’t at Princess Fairytale Hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming blushed and looked at Steve. “I would have told you if I had known I wasn’t going to be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt his whole body soften, glad that Charming didn’t purposely avoid telling him. “Well, I found you and I’m glad I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Charming said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter squeaked. “Wanda was so right. You two are adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Charming and Steve blushed and avoided each other’s gaze, but they were both saved from having to respond by the same photographer as before lifting her camera at them. “How about we get a photo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took the photo, Charming standing in the middle of Steve and Peter. Charming gave Peter a fist bump as a goodbye and turned to Steve, squeezing his hand and leaning a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my friend Connie with the camera has something for you,” he whispered, chewing on his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Steve asked, his heart thumping like a rabbit in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming nodded and smiled as Steve walked off, the next group of people swarming Charming to talk. Connie, the photographer, smiled at him and bumped his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she said quietly, taking a piece of paper from her pocket and slipping it into Steve’s waiting hand. “Finally convinced him to step up his game, so I expect an invite to the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes widened comically, but Connie only laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flickered to Prince Charming for a second to find the other man already looking at him. He smiled, nervously, and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve waved back and turned around, walking away with Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Peter chanted under his breath, looking at the folded paper in Steve’s hand. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaky hands, Steve opened it, his breath catching in his throat as he read the writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I get off work at six. Call me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was a phone number, followed by a heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked up at Peter and after a beat, they both jumped, wrapping their arms around each other and yelling in celebration, laughing. If they did a happy dance in the middle of Magic Kingdom, then no one else needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve got a lot of teasing from his friends when Peter and he caught up with them at Epcot, but ultimately, Steve could see they were all happy for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sam asked him what he was going to say when he called, Steve nearly threw up with nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought of that yet, but it stayed on his mind for the entire day. By the time six o’clock rolled around, Steve felt queasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine,” Sam said, slipping on shoes at the edge of his bed in their hotel room. “Just be yourself. Invite him out for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, staring down at his phone. Five minutes left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam clapped him on the shoulder. “Call if you need me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Steve croaked, looking up at his friend. “Thanks, Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, man,” Sam grabbed his phone and wallet and opened the door, ready to head out to dinner with the rest of their friends. They had decided for an early night, purely because of Steve. “Get laid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve threw a pillow at his friend, but Sam had already closed the door, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed and looked down at his phone. The time blinked back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until quarter past six before he stepped out onto their room's balcony, glad that the air was still pleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed the call button under the contact ‘Prince Charming &lt;3’ he had put in hours ago and held his phone up to his ear, holding his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rang three times before Steve heard a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stevie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Steve let out a shaky breath, running his hands through his hair. “Yeah, it’s me. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming let out a soft laugh. “So much better now that you’ve called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah. I thought you were going to be a jerk and not call me for ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen minutes isn’t ages, pal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to seem like a pathetic loser who follows you around your place of employment and then calls you straight away once I get your number!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming was laughing loudly, making Steve smile softly into the night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very happy that you are a pathetic loser that follows me around my place of employment,” Charming giggled. “Trust me, you are so much better than screaming children and demanding parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few moments of comfortable silence as they listened to each other breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming laughed. “You go first, Stevie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Steve sighed, resting his elbows on the balcony railing. “I was, uh, just going to ask what you were doing tonight and whether you’d like to have dinner with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Preferably,” Steve laughed, nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming sighed, happily. “That sounds amazing. It’s been a long day of work so please excuse me if I’m not the best date material.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Steve frowned. “I find many things wrong with that statement. First, you could never be bad date material. And secondly, we don’t have to go out tonight if you’re not feeling up for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence. “I’m still in the park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Steve said, now confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m guessing you’re staying in a hotel in the park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Steve said, now intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could order room service and just talk?” Charming said quietly. “I can sneak into your resort with my employee card.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Steve said, now confident. “That sounds like the perfect date to me. I’m sharing a room with Sam, but I can kick him into Nat and Clint’s. No pressure!” Steve amended. “No pressure to do anything but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No interruptions,” Prince Charming said, and Steve could imagine him smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No interruptions,” Steve echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve told him his hotel and room number and after promising to be there within thirty minutes, they said goodbye and Steve was left to stew in pre-date jitters. He stood on the balcony for a few minutes, smiling up at the stars. He laughed, shaking his head, deliriously happy that this was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back into his room and then baulked at the clothes thrown everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he cursed, jumping into action to stuff his and Sam’s clothes into their suitcases and tidy up their room to the best of his ability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was happy with the state that the room was in, he shot off a quick text to Sam to tell him what was happening and then had a less than a two-minute shower to freshen up a little. As he was getting changed into some dark blue jeans and a comfy lightweight blue sweater that Clint said made his eyes pop, he called reception to ask for some help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god Disney employees are told to do everything they can to make their customers happy. By the time there was a knock at the door, Steve had set up a small table on the balcony with a candle and a vase of roses, and a bottle of champagne in the fridge that they could open if they wanted, on the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked through the peephole to see Prince Charming on the other side of the door, a small smile on his face. Steve shook out his arms and legs for a split second to lose some tension, took a deep breath, and opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt his face split into a large smile when he made eye contact with Charming, an identical smile splitting across his face too. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments, taking each other in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that had Steve’s mouth-watering a little. He had a backpack strung over one shoulder of a navy t-shirt underneath a buttoned-up navy polo shirt, with large daisies on it. The shirt cut off mid-bicep, and as Charming reached up to brush a hand through his hair, the delicious arms that had been hiding underneath the costume came out to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was going to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look really good,” he croaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming’s eyes sparkled. “So do you. You gonna let me in or stare at me in the hallway of your hotel I’m technically not allowed to be in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve flushed and opened the door wider to allow the other man to come in. “I’d prefer to stare at you in my hotel room you’re technically not allowed to be in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming sent him a wink over his shoulder and dropped his backpack on top of Sam’s bed. As Steve walked past, he picked the backpack up and deposited it at the end of his own bed. Charming laughed, but it was cut off when he saw the table outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened the balcony door and stepped outside, Steve following him. He looked at the table with wide eyes before turning to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did this all by yourself, Stevie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugged, happy that the small gesture had been received so well. He picked up one of the roses and double-checked it for thorns before snapping the stem, bringing it up to fit it behind Charming’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disney employees are some of the best people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are,” Charming said, wrapped his arms around Steve in a tight and warm hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a few minutes, underneath the balcony light and the night sky, hugging in the warm Florida air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Steve pulled back, running his hand through Charming’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be really weird,” Steve whispered. “Because we’ve known each other for a week and are currently on a date, but what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming giggled, leaning forward until his forehead was resting on Steve’s chest, his shoulders shaking from laughter. Eventually, Steve joined in too, their laughter echoing in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Charming pulled back and smiled, “Hi, my name is James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned and took a step back, heart fluttering, and held out his hand. “Hi Bucky, my name is Steven Grant Rogers, but you can call me Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bucky’s hand connected with Steve’s, he tugged on it until they came crashing into a kiss. Bucky’s lips were so soft against Steve’s, a hard pressure that made Steve moan in delight. One hand cupped Bucky’s jaw, the other tightly holding on his waist as Bucky’s hands wound around Steve’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was just as electrifying as Bucky’s eyes and was everything Steve had imagined their first kiss would be. It started slow, and tentative but sweet, before Steve bit on Bucky’s lower lip, causing the other man to gasp and Steve took the opportunity to lick into Bucky’s mouth, turning the kiss into a more heated and intense one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like they were trying to devour each other, a week of built-up tension bubbling over making them both gasp and move together, searching for friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” Steve breathed against Bucky's lips, causing the other man to shiver in Steve’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky. What a wacky and unique name for someone so gorgeous. It was perfect. Nothing like Steve was expecting, but somehow so much more. Steve wanted to know why he went by Bucky, what caused the differentiation from James. Was Buchanan a family name? Where did he grow up? What were his parents like? Does he have siblings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Steve wanted to carry Bucky back to his bed and kiss every part of him, it was with the thought of only just knowing Bucky’s name did Steve slow the kiss before fully pulling back, heaving and resting his forehead against Bucky’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would love to continue this,” Steve gasped, kissing Bucky’s nose only to do it again to watch Bucky’s nose scrunch up adorably again. “And I would love to continue it, but I think we should have some dinner and get to know each other first, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect, Stevie,” Bucky placed a lingering kiss on Steve’s lips, a taste of what’s more to come, before going back into the hotel room and finding the room service menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided to share a pizza and when Steve presented the bottle of champagne, Bucky laughed and opened it, pouring a glass for them each. They migrated back out to the balcony and talked about their days until the food arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so upset when I was told this morning I wouldn’t be in the Hall,” Bucky pouted over his champagne glass. “I thought I wouldn’t see you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the same,” Steve frowned. “Today was our first day at Epcot but I managed to convince everyone to let me go to Magic Kingdom in the morning and then met them at Epcot later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky smiled. “How’d you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be perfectly honest with you,” Steve reached across the table and took Bucky’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers. “I was just frowning really hard and moping during breakfast until I annoyed Tony so much he let me take Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky leant over the table and kissed Steve on the cheek. “Well, I’m really glad I got to see you today and I’m really happy I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon their food arrived, and they talked about the park and what Steve had done so far over their food. It was really good pizza and at one-point Bucky had tomato sauce on the corner of his mouth, giving Steve the perfect opportunity to lean over and kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’d you end up working here?” Steve asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky finished his bite of pizza before speaking. “My sister actually. Becca’s an animator for Disney and hooked me up with the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Steve said, eyes a little wide in awe. “That’s so cool. Has she done anything that I could have seen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bucky smiled, puffing his chest out proudly. “She was actually an animation supervisor of Frozen 2 and she worked a lot on Moana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Steve breathed, suddenly wanting to meet Becca Barnes very badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s pretty cool for an older sister,” Bucky smiled wistfully. “After college, I really struggled to get a job. I was working three shitty part-time jobs to make ends meet when Becca said she could probably get me a job with Disney. My parents had retired out here and they were looking for an actor here, so those theatre classes during high school paid off. It’s working out well so far,” Bucky shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a lot of information for Steve to take in, but he knew he had heaps of time to delve into Bucky Barnes. “You went to college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hummed and took a sip of his champagne. “Majored in engineering and minored in history. Weird subject choices but now I’ve got an engineering degree and no engineering job to go with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned. “That must have been hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shrugged. “Do I want to be a Disney prince for the rest of my life? No. Is it currently paying the bills and I get to live near my parents even though they moved to Orlando to retire and get away from us? Yes. Did I get to meet you because of this job? Also yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand, smiling brightly at him. “As long as you are happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shrugged. “Right this second I’m the happiest I’ve been in ages. I’d prefer to be doing work that actually involved the things I learned in college but this isn’t so bad for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hummed and took a sip from his glass. “So, your parents moved out here to retire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Bucky laughed. “Ma had been nagging Dad for years about it and a few years ago he relented. They are very happy here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Originally from Indiana but we moved to Brooklyn when I was one and Becca was three. I consider myself Brooklyn born and raised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s heart leapt. “No shit. Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grinned. “Yep. Ran past your statue in Prospect Park every weekend, pal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Steve groaned, banging his head on the table as Bucky laughed. “Please no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” Bucky smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked at Bucky’s sideways, cheek resting on the table. Bucky was smiling at him softly, rubbing circles on the back of Steve’s hand with his thumb. “I’m Captain America.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s lips twitched. “Yeah, Stevie. I knew as soon as I saw you, never mind you kept turning up with a different Avenger every goddamn day this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned. “You don’t care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shrugged and took a sip of his champagne, thinking for a moment. “At this very moment, not really. You are who you are, Steve. You can talk to me as much or as little as you want. I’d love to hear about your life, but I also don’t want to pry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand. “I want you to talk to me. And as far as the whole Avenger thing goes, if this thing between us continues, there will be conversations that we will have to have, but for now, I’m more than happy to enjoy this wonderful date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Steve lent over and kissed Bucky on the mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty quickly the sweet and languid kisses turned into something more heated and arousing, and pretty quickly Steve found himself kissing Bucky in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was gorgeous and Steve made sure to spend time worshipping every part of his body. He felt like his blood was on fire as they touched and moaned together, as they explored and discovered what made the other throw their head back or whimper. It was intoxicating and consumed every part of Steve until all he could think about was Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, they laid in bed for what felt like hours, talking softly about their childhoods, their past experiences and relationships, their hopes and dreams. Steve played with Bucky’s hair and Bucky drew patterns onto Steve’s chest, their breaths mingling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they ordered some dessert and moved back out to the balcony, Bucky now wearing a pair of Steve’s sweatpants and a hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bucky looked down at his ice cream sundae, Steve quickly pulled his phone out and took pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright there, Rogers?” Bucky smirked, spoon dangling from his mouth as Steve smiled down at the pictures of Bucky he took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more than alright, Buck. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky melted and moved over to sit in Steve’s lap, trading a spoon and eating ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men jumped when a firework went off in the distance, a show of pink sparkles decorating the night sky. They laughed at the fact they had both jumped, before turning to watch the midnight fireworks light up the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful. And so was the man sitting in Steve’s lap, the fireworks reflecting in the prettiest blue eyes Steve had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bucky laughed at the finale of the fireworks, colours exploding into the sky at quickening rates, Steve pressed a kiss to his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that Steve had finally found his Prince Charming, and he knew right then, holding Bucky in his arms, that they would live happily ever after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*★～☆・:.*♕*.:・☆～★*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaaah i hope you agree that these two are just so freaking adorable. i had to scream multiple times into my pillow whilst i wrote this! i'm really happy with it, so i hope it brought you some joy in these very hard times xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>